The Melancholy of Los Angeles
by Jalandra and Kirara and Myoko
Summary: It all started on one night, when the Naruto crew appeared in Los Angeles, California, in a house where a hyper-active fashionista, a temper-mental goth, and a timid kickboxer live. Nothing could go wrong. Or could it? Rated for swearing.


**Author's Note:**

**Lily:The Characters in this story are OC'S!! And the Naruto characters are NOT OURS!!!**

**NOW ONTO THE STORYY!!**

**Sierra: HOLD UPPP! We need credits.!**

**Lily: GRRR. I would like to thank Sierra for helping me out on this story...(cough)not really(cough). and Ally for helping out... not much...**

**Sierra: -glares- **

**Lily: NOW ONTO THE STORYY!!**

**Sierra: WAIT A FREAKIN' MINUTE!! Warnings, please.**

**Lily: GRRR WHATEVERR!! There's no Mary-Sues in this story.. this is how we really do act. Plus the Naruto people are like Chuunins. Like 14... or soo. Now to the story?**

**Sierra: Yesh.**

**Lily: ONTO THE STORYYY!!!**

-x-

**The Melancholy of Los Angeles**

**ChapterUno: Meetings, Fighting, and Operations.**

"RUFF RUFF ARF ARF BOWWOW ARF RUFF!!!"

There were three lumps lying and covered in blankets on a huge mattress.

They were actually three lazy-ass girls that were sleeping in one room in their six-room house.

One of the sleeping lumps twitched, and sat up.

Lily, with her long and messy red-highlighted, black bangs covering her sleepy and black eyes, whispered loudly,"Sierra,"

The girl named "Sierra" grunted a little, but ignored it.

"Sierra!"

"What?" Sierra grunted loudly to her.

Lily was now awake but her eyes still look dull and tired,"Make your furball of a dog to shut up!!!"

"Why me? Get Ally too."

"You get her."

Sierra went back under her blanket and adjusted herself, before closing her eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and gave up on Sierra. _Well now I get Ally!_

"Ally.."

No response. She shouldn't had expected Ally to respond, for Ally was a heavy sleeper and NOT a morning person. Her looks were worser than her attitude, though. Maybe, she shouldn't even bother with Ally. The dog was still growling and making noises, so Lily risked it.

"Ally!"

"Whatt?!" Ally hissed at her best friend.

"Get Truffles to shut up."

"Do it yourself, lazy butt."

Sierra heard the whole conversation, very loudly. Now Lily and Ally made her awake! Sierra checked the time on the huge clock on the wall to the right. 3:36 a.m. _Joy..._

Lily, the big loudmouth wouldn't just quit, said,"FINE! I'LL DO THIS MYSELF!!"

Lily groaned, as she stood up and walked to where Truffles, the female rat terrier layed, in the dining room. Truffles looked alert, as if a stranger was in the house. Lily heard footsteps and a loud whisper,"Be quiet, Forehead!" near the closet to the right bathroom.

"Who the hell is there!"

There was no response.

Lily grabbed a plastic bat that was inside the living room closet. Then, she heard some footsteps coming behind her.

"Hey Lily--OOMPH!!!"

Lily had smacked that bat right in the culprit's head, then peeked one eye to see if that person was unconscious.

"Oh sorry, Sierra..." Lily apologized with an anime sweatdrop.

Sierra growled at Lily and was about to start the lecture about whatever, but then all of a sudden, a loud crash was heard near the bathroom and a,"DATTEBAYOO!!"

Sierra and Lily had big eyes, and both ran back to the living room. Ally was awoke, not by the two loud girls, but she also heard the noise. The girls huddled together, under a white blanket, but their heads stuck out of the blanket. Their eyes were big and searching for anyone coming out of the dark.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Ally yelled, obviously pissed someone woke her up in the middle of her sleep.

Four girls came out of the dark, one with platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with a strip of hair flowing down her right eye,who was looking nervously, a sandy blonde with four ponytails, holding a big fan with three purple-painted moons on it, a pink-haired girl with bright emerald eyes, with a proud and bold look on her face, and a midnight purple-bobbed girl with lavendar eyes, hiding behind the two blondes, twiddling her fingers.

Four boys came out of the dark, too. One had spiky blonde with three whiskers on each side of his cheek, another had a black and spiky ponytail with a lazy look on his face, and the third had red hair with dark eyelined eyes, like Lily. The last one had jet black hair and a thoughtful look on his face. He took a look at Sierra, who went weak in the knees and gave him a shy smile.He blushed lightly,winked with his fake grin, and examined all of the girls.

"We don't mean to intrude! Please don't capture us, and kill us." The platinum blonde girl said bravely, yet cowardly.

"Oh c'mon Ino-Pig." The pinkie whispered loudly at the blonde, rolling her eyes,"You're acting so weak in front of them!"

Lily remembered them somewhere... a book... or maybe a show she watched daily. Then it clicked in her mind. Apparently, Sierrra was thinking the same thing. Ally had an angry look at her face still, but she was clueless about these familiar characters. Sierra was the first one to burst.

"OH MY GAWDD!!!" She squealed,"IT'S FREAKIN' NARUTO, SAKURA, SHIKA-KUN, HINATA, AND GAARA!!

Lily bursted like Sierra, except not so girly, more like a goth squealing,"AND IT'S INO, THE SAND WHORE, SAI, AND GAARA!!"

Temari glared at the goth.

Sierra stared at her friend,"I already said Gaara."

Lily smiled girlishly,"I know.."

Sierra rolled her eyes, and was about to retort, but then..

"THEY KNOW OUR NAMES AND PROBABLY WHAT WE'RE DOING! GET THEMM!" Naruto yelled, pointing his index finger at them,dramatically.

Gaara held Ally, who was afraid to scream and kick, in a sand coffin and brought her to the attic.

Shikamaru grabbed one of Lily's arms and Naruto held the other. Lily bit Shikamaru's hand, but he didn't flinch, but muttered,"Troublesome." She kicked and tried biting Naruto, but Temari slapped her unconscious.

_"Bitch.._" thought the Sandnin. Obviously, they weren't going to be great friends.

Meanwhile, Sai grabbed Sierra's arm and-whoa! _"This chick is strong.Such power in such a small frame...! I better watch myself. I could get killed if underestimate a strong female enemy."_

He was right not to. Because if he had harmed her or any of her friends, she would have decked him on the spot. Plus, Sierra didn't know him, which would make the job of killing him, a hell of a lot easier.

_"Like that time I tried messin with Byakugan lady when we were first introduced. My jaw still hurts when i think about that...Monlighting aside..."_ Sai twitched, as rubbing his jaw.

Sai reached for the sensitive spot on the back of Sierra's neck, and then there was a blur of female fist and black nail-polish.

**OOMF!**

That's all Sai could come out with before the breath was knocked out of him.

This girl is relentless...she had given him a roundhouse before he had time to think…

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! MA-" Naruto went yelling, before Sakura smacked him in his head. A big red bump appeared on his head.

"HEY! Sai, you let your guard down. I'll finish her off for you…" Temari yelled.

Sai coughed up blood. This chick…she would make a great ninja…

"No, don't kill her, Temari. Just knock her out for awhile." Shikamaru informed the Sandnin.

"Agreed."

**POW!**

Sierra crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Temari!" Shikamaru yelled. "Don't overdue it!" He picked the girl up in his arms.

So small, yet so powerful. "_I wonder…_" Shikamaru thought. The lazy bum, Temari, and Sai went into the bedroom where the other ninjas were.

In the room, Lily woke up from her unconsciousness, noticing that she was tied to a chair, with duct tape over her black lips. Ally was free from Gaara's sandcoffin, and also tied to a chair.

Lily squirmed and moved all around, waving her legs all over the place. The loud goth kept this up for a while, until a certain med-nin got annoyed. Sakura ripped the duct tape off of the red-streaked blackette.

**-insert loud screaming- (A/N: Lily screamed so loud, we can't explain)**

The pinkette slapped her hand over the screaming girl.

"Shaddup!" Sakura hissed at her. Lily responded by biting her pale hand.

"Where is Sierra?!?!??" screamed from you-know-who.

Naruto yelled at her,"SOMEWHEREEE!"

"I will try again! WHERE THE HELL IS SIERRA?!?!??"

As Naruto and Lily were having a loud contest, Gaara whispered to Ally,"How the damn hell do you deal with her?"

Ally responded with a smug look,"After hearing those goddamn screams for what? Many years, you get used to it... or use earplugs."

Sierra was the youngest in their little group, barely 15. It was only natural to be protective. Lily shouldn't be worried. Kirara (Sierra's nickname) took kickboxing, so she should be okay.

It was amazing how wrong one goth could be.

Shikamaru came with Sierra limp in his arms. Her back, the back of her shirt was drenched in blood.

"What did you do to Sierra?!?!?!?!?!?!? Oh my GOD, she's bleeding like mad!!" a certain goth screamed.

The Shouji player looked down. "Oh my… Temari! What the heck did you do?" Shikamaru has a shocked look on his face.

Temari was shocked. "A-all I did was press a nerve on her neck. That shouldn't…"

Ally realized what was going on, "It's an old wound, but sometimes, if she overexerts herself… the wound…"

Shikamaru paled and commanded, "Say no more! Hinata, I want you to use your Byakugan and look inside her. Manipulate her chakra to the source of the blood. Sakura, Ino, I want you two to work together. Stitch her up and wrap her wounds, the whole nine yards. Guys, if you don't wanna stick around, leave." Gaara and Naruto got up and left.

"Sai, you pervert. You know damn well they're gonna take the girl's shirt off. Leave or I'm gonna force you." Shikamaru threatened.

Sai sighed. "Oh, okay." and left the room.

Lily whispered to Ally,"Jeez, and I thought Ino was bossy." Ally made a "shh!" to her.

"Okay girls, get to work! First thing first, we need to stop the bleeding. Sakura, this is where you come in." The Nara clansman ordered, before following Sai out the room.

Sakura reached over and ripped the back of the small girl's shirt, "Oh, shit. What has happened to this girl?"

She was right to ask. Sierra's back was covered with old bruises, bloody scratches, and burns.

"H-her father abused her. These were gotten from protecting her mum and baby sister…" Ally whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura nodded, "Ok. Hinata, your turn. You know what to do."

Hinata nodded at the med-nin, "Right. Byakugan!" She started tapping different spots on Sierra's back, being careful not to press too hard, and dodging the numerous scratches and bruises. Hinata was trying not to shudder and twitch while doing so.

"Um, you w-with the eyeliner. W-What happened to her m-mother and s-sister?"

Lily looked up. "My name is Lily, thank you very much, and Sierra's mum and sister are living with her aunt down south. And, so you can concentrate on her and not ask anything else, her dad was killed by her cousin. He came just in time; her father was beating Sierra for helping her mum and sis get away. The daddy brandished a knife, but the cousin shot him. No charges, he was using self-defense. The End." The blackette finished. **(A/N: When I say blackette, I mean the color of her hair, not the color of skin)**

The kunoichis were listening, with sad looks on their faces. They were used to tradgedies like this, for they were ninjas.

Ally looked at the limp body, as the med-nins operated on Sierra. Lily noticed this.

"Ally, I know you're worried.. so am I." Lily put on a weak smile,"But we're strong. We can handle this."

Ally looked at her friend, and hugged her,"I just hope she's okay."

**-x-**

**A/N: YAYYYY! WE COMPLETED A CHAPTERR!**

**and no. That's not true, about Sierra. We just made room for a tragic scene. ."**

**Ehhe...**

**PLEASE CLICK ON THAT SEXY PURPLE BUTTON RIGHT THERE!!**

**Thankiezz for actually reading this farr...!**


End file.
